1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement brought to hydraulically controlled tools, comprising two active members capable of being moved apart from each other and brought together, such as for example shears or separating systems used especially in order to achieve the dismantling of insulations, make cutouts in sheets of metal of appreciable thickness, such as for example in the bodywork of a vehicle which has been involved in an accident (automobile, coach, train, aircraft . . . ).
Such shears or separators, as emerges especially from FR-A-2 623 738 or EP-A 409 753, are constituted by two blades or arms which are articulated about a common pin and which are mounted on a fork joint which is securely fixed to the body of a ram, the opening and closing of the said blades or arms during the cutting or separating operation being brought about by means of a system of links controlled directly by the rod of the said ram.